


as if by magic

by mercuryretrograte (brujadelmar)



Category: EXO (Band), W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Nonbinary Character, W.I.T.C.H AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/mercuryretrograte
Summary: no one told Baekhyun about the changes in his body during teenage years. or about the magic.W.I.T.C.H. au.





	as if by magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandatoffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandatoffe/gifts).



> this is a W.I.T.C.H au and it's easier to understand if you know the universe. It was based on a fanart, but I changed a few things.

 

 

 

.

“Come on,” Baekbeom screamed from the car. “You’re already late!”

Baekhyun almost tripped on his big frog plushie, the one he kicked accidentally when he was trying to get out of the bed while answering the phone. He picked the sandwich on the table and ran outside, closing the door with one hand and taking a bite of his ricotta sandwich with the other.

“Sorry,” he said, entering the car. “I had to make lunch. The school’s cafeteria is…”

“Full of greasy food, I know,” Baekbeom waited until Baekhyun was safely adjusted. “It’s been only two weeks but I’ve heard enough of it.”

“It’s hard to be vegetarian in High School,” Baekhyun fumbled on his pockets until he found his phone. “By the way, have you thought about the dog?”

Baekbeom sighed. He was really trying to look like a responsible adult taking care of his teenager brother and Baekhyun was grateful for that, but he was also an annoying college student. Baekhyun felt bad for being a weight to him. His brother could be living with roommates and having fun at parties… if he hadn’t to take care of Baekhyun.

“Maybe if you don’t fail your classes because you’re talking to a squirrel,” he said, driving carelessly. “Then we can think about it.”

“I won’t fail,” Baekhyun said, looking for his old friend’s group chat. “If Chanyeol can have good grades by never paying attention…”

Baekbeom side eyed him.

“Wasn’t your new friend’s name Jun-something?”

“I have plenty of new friends,” he said defensively. “I don’t have trouble making friends.”

It was true – Baekbeom could be a lot manlier than Baekhyun, but the youngest was better at social skills. None of them ever dated, but Baekhyun was seventeen… and Baekbeom was twenty-three.

“Good for you,” Baekbeom said. “Do you need anything? I’ll buy some groceries later.”

“Not really,” Baekhyun watched a bird winking at him, flying near the window’s car. “Soy milk!”

“Fine,” Baekbeom said; the car was approaching the school. It wasn’t far from their home, but they promised their parents they would always take the safest way. “Don’t get late. You’ll have to do the dishes today.”

“I know, I checked the schedule,” Baekhyun sighed, already opening the door car. “Have a nice day!”

“Be careful,” his brother screamed after he closed the door. Baekhyun took a look at the groups sitting on the grass and sighed again. He forgot the Lit class essay; it was the second time in two weeks. He passed by the very distinctive groups diverging at the stairs. In the first day of the class, they sent a student named Chanyeol to introduce him to the ‘BM School world” and he explained every detail about the students, classes and also about the rumors and gossip. Chanyeol was weird in a good way – he took a thousand classes; he was in the music club (and took Baekhyun there as soon as he found out that Baekhyun knew how to play the piano) and he couldn’t stay quiet for a second. Then, Baekhyun was introduced to the Student Council President, Junmyeon, who saved him thousand times during classes. Baekhyun was easily distracted.

He climbed the stairs and kicked something. He looked down and it was a black Adidas backpack. He put it in a safer place, even if had no idea of who was the owner. He looked around and everyone was talking or staring at their phones; Baekhyun was ready to leave when he saw… him.

The photographer.

Baekhyun usually watched him from the windows. He had never heard the boy talking. He was small and he had a taste for black clothing. Baekhyun stared at him, kneeling to take a picture of a butterfly. Baekhyun could hear the butterfly giggling.

“Oh, she likes to be photographed,” he said. 

“Really?” A voice came from behind him. “How do you know?”

Baekhyun turned really fast and looked up. There was a tall boy staring down at him. He had a dyed blonde hair, scary eyebrows and he was using Valentino, from the new collection.

“I like fashion,” Baekhyun mumbled, distracted.

“Good for you,” he said. “How do you know that the butterflies like to be photographed?”

“I don’t,” Baekhyun laughed nervously. “What kind of weirdo I would be if I heard butterflies giggling?”

A bunch of kids passed by them running Naruto style. The Nerds.

“So they giggle,” the boy said. “Sometimes I can make flowers grow. I would like to know if I can please a butterfly like that.”

Baekhyun was shocked by his statement. That boy was definitely a popular kid. Chanyeol said that they were easy to be spotted – tall, fancy clothing and generally attractive. Baekhyun spotted two foreign students that fitted the descriptions, a boy in the dancing club that was dressed in Gucci from head to toe and now, this one. He was really handsome and serious, which made his comment a lot weirder.

“I’m Baekhyun,” he said, bowing. “I was transferred two weeks ago…”

“I know. My boyfriend told me,” he said nonchalantly. “I’m Sehun. How can you hear the giggles?”

Baekhyun shrugged.

“I don’t know. A few days ago, I heard a squirrel talking and then my frying pan asked me not to kill animals on… her, it’s a girl. Apparently, things can have gender, which is a bad choice. I’m non-binary. You can use any pronouns.”

“Nice,” Sehun nodded as if it was the most normal thing to say to a person that he just met. “You should come to the brujeria club. It’s right next to the make-up club. We meet at seven on Fridays.”

“Brujeria,” Baekhyun frowned. “Like magic?”

“Yes,” Sehun said. “Kyungsoo is there too.”

“Kyungsoo…?” Baekhyun was completely lost.

Sehun pointed to the boy kneeling on the grass. Now, his glasses slipped down his nose and yet he was in the same place, even with the strong sun over his black clothing. It was a band t-shirt and Baekhyun’s stomach made a sound (he wasn’t sure if he was hungry or in love).

“I have History class now,” Sehun announced. “See you later.”

Baekhyun didn’t hear right. The boy finally got his picture and he smiled; he was really cute. Baekhyun giggled.

“Oh,” he snapped his fingers. “Now I get it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ** _Mom:_** are you ‘kay?

Bbh: yes, I miss you :(

 

The ant walking on his chemistry book was complaining. She was lost. Baekhyun looks around and found the ant’s line on the corner of the room. He waited until the professor turned to write on the board and then walked cautiously with the book on his hands. He squatted and put the book on the floor slowly, trying to align it near the line.

“Go there,” Baekhyun whispered. The ant was a bit scared but finally ran to the others.

“What are you doing?” A boy seating next to the wall asked him. Baekhyun looked up. It was Jongdae, from the music club. He was always using big clothes and playing Pokémon go. Chanyeol said he had a bad break-up, so Baekhyun tried to smile at him often.

“Helping the ant,” Baekhyun said, hoping it didn’t sound weird.

“Ah,” he smiled. “Okay.”

It was quite simple.

 

 

 

It wasn’t like Baekhyun didn’t like to study. He loved to read about fashion and he could spend about four hours a day playing the piano (a record, probably), but when it came to read and use calculators then he preferred to play videogames.

“Do we have a gaming club?” He was saying ‘we’, so he was probably well adjusted already. Junmyeon raised his head and stared at him for a while.

“No, gamers don’t like to have meetings outside their house,” he concluded. “It was stupid.”

“We had one,” Junmyeon whispered. “But I guess it didn’t work, no university wanted to accept their credits. Sehun was the president, I guess.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun gulped. “I met this guy today. We chatted.”

“Really?” Junmyeon frowned. “He’s really shy. What did you talk about?”

“Nothing much,” Baekhyun wiped his sweaty hand on his sweater. “He invited me to a magic club.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened comically. Baekhyun held his laugh; they were in the library.

“The brujeria club?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun nodded. “This one.”

Junmyeon stood up and grabbed Baekhyun’s arm, dragging him out of the room. Baekhyun wanted to complain but he waited until they reached the hallway.

“Ouch!” Baekhyun pouted.

“Why did he invite you?” Junmyeon whispered. “What did you say?”

Baekhyun scratched his head.

“Promise me you won’t laugh.”

“I won’t.”

“Well,” he looked to both sides before saying. “I told him I can talk to animals.”

Junmyeon blinked.

“And… is it true?” He asked.

“Well, yes,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I wasn’t born like that, but a few weeks ago, I just started to listen to them… and also tech things? My pan is a tech thing like it has some tech stuff on it and—”

“Listen,” Junmyeon whispered. “You’re sweating.”

“I’m hungry,” Baekhyun sighed. “I just became vegetarian and it’s been hard—”

Junmyeon held his hand – Baekhyun blushed a bit, - and wiped it easily. The water formed a small ball, floating over his hand and it seemed to follow Junmyeon’s finger. Baekhyun gaped.

“A few weeks ago, I went to a pool party,” he says. “I was drunk and fell on the pool, but I didn’t get wet. I was thinking ‘oh, no, I can’t let those clothes get this chlorine on them’ and the water simply didn’t touch me.”

Baekhyun looked at him. It could be a prank. Those two handsome and well-dressed dudes sharing crazy stories about special powers. Maybe they were mocking him.

But well, the tiny sweat ball.

“Okay,” Baekhyun frowned. “It’s been a long day and I have to do the dishes, so, I need to go home and think about it while screaming.”

“Brujeria club, Friday,” Junmyeon tapped his shoulder. “Finish your Lit essay.”

 

 

 

He walked home and kept the cab money. It was good to walk; it gave him time to think. He also liked to say hi to the animals and some cars (they weren’t very chatty). He cleaned the house then spend his time on the piano before trying to work on the lit essay. Baekbeom brought food home and they ate together.

“Try to sleep earlier today,” he said to Baekhyun. “So you don’t have to rush tomorrow.”

“I’ll try,” Baekhyun said, eating his broccoli wrap. “I can’t write a lot in my Lit essay. It’s about an old book and it’s super boring.”

“Why don’t you ask your teacher to analyze a song instead?”

“This is High School, not college,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes back. “This is now how it works.”

“Okay,” Baekbeom nodded. “Then I guess you should try not to spend so much time on the phone.”

Baekhyun let him talk his ‘older brother’ rant and listened to the hungry flies instead. The tv made a noise and his brother ignored but it was mad about being forgotten due to their busy schedules.

“What if I watched the movie instead of reading the book?” Baekhyun said excitedly, and he washed the dishes thinking about it – just thinking, because he overslept and didn’t read a single page. He barely had time to make his sandwich when he hard someone honking at the door.

“Hmmm,” Baekbeom said. “There’s a boy on a Vespa. I feel like he’s a friend of yours.”

“Why,” Baekhyun asked, packing his juice.

“Because… colors…” he pointed. Baekhyun ran to the door and laughed aloud. It was Chanyeol; he was in his long purple jumper and bright silver sneakers, big bag on his back (with some bear charms on it) and his colorful pink hair coming out of the helmet. He pointed to the Vespa when he noticed Baekhyun.

“Oh, he’ll give me a ride,” Baekhyun said, already picking his things.

“Wait, that doesn’t seem safe,” Baekbeom almost screamed. “I can’t let you jump on any guy’s ride that stops at our door.”

“He’s my friend and he drives better than you,” Baekhyun opened the door with a kick. “Also, don’t worry, he has a boyfriend, so he ain’t trying to give me the d…”

Baekhyun could hear his brother screaming ‘THE D????’ and probably his family, at the other side of the world, could hear it too. Baekhyun didn’t ask questions, he just jumped and put the helmet on.

“Good morning,” Chanyeol said, happily. “I got the news!”

“What news,” Baekhyun said against the wind on his face.

“That you’re in the brujeria club too,” he screamed and then made a noise. “Shit!”

“Are you there too?” Baekhyun screamed back. “How many people are in that thing?”

“Four,” Chanyeol explained. “I mean, now five.”

Baekhyun waited until they arrived and he could discuss with his feet on the ground. The students were in their positions as if they were in the army. Cool kids in the corner, chill kids on the floor sitting and laughing, weirdos in the back and the big mass walking around (the nerds were already inside). Since Baekhyun was transferred, he noticed he could make a lot of friends but it was hard to fit with one group only. Music club was great, but they were too focused on being musicians and Baekhyun wanted to be a lot of things. Drama club was too competitive, gaming club was inexistent and fashion club would be too expensive.

“Do you remember when you told me about school dynamics?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol took his helmet. “Why? Are the drug kids annoying you?”

“Where exactly this brujeria thing stands?”

“Yeah, for the other people we say it’s a history club,” Chanyeol explained. “You know, it’s not like we can say what we can do.”

“Wait,” Baekhyun blinked. “What do you do?”

Chanyeol grinned and pointed to the group of guys using similar jerseys. Chanyeol whispered and a strong wind came from nowhere, so strong that one of them fell. The kids reading ran inside, protecting their papers and some looked up, expecting some rain.

 “Like that,” Chanyeol said.

“That’s not very useful, is it?” Baekhyun frowned.

“Ah, and talking to butterflies is sure the most useful thing,” Chanyeol pouted. “Sing something.”

“What?” Baekhyun asked. “Why?”

“Just sing,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun checked if someone was near and then chose the same song his mother used to hum while cooking. Chanyeol frowned and listened in silence. When Baekhyun was done, he was a bit embarrassed.

“I could even smell her food,” Chanyeol said. “That’s a vivid memory.”

“What?” Baekhyun was shocked. “You… you…”

“I can access memories through songs, apparently. But that was recent, to be honest… it started a few weeks ago. Before I was just into music because well, I like music.”

“That’s… cool,” Baekhyun said. “Are we weirdos?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol said. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

“I’m the new guy,” Baekhyun said. “It’s different when… well, just answer me.”

“No,” Chanyeol snorted. “Except Kyungsoo, of course, since he’s the only goth in this place.”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun felt that weird thing again. “The photographer.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol nods. “He must be around like a little ninja with his camera. Wanna talk to him?”

“No, thank you,” Baekhyun said quickly. “I was just… he looks cool.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol put his hand up and waved. “Hey! Kyungsoo! Are you there? Come—”

Baekhyun, in his desperation, kicked him in the legs. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you—oi! Kyungsoo, here,” he said, unaffected. To Baekhyun’s horror, Kyungsoo appeared, popping up from behind a group sitting on the stairs. He was using a Queen t-shirt and he was in his all-black look as ever, the camera hanging on his neck.

“Hi, Chanyeol,” he said, smiling. He looked really cute like that.

“Do you know Baekhyun?” Chanyeol pointed. “He was transferred a couple of weeks ago.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said quietly with his deep (but soft) voice. “Are you an exchange student?”

“No,” Baekhyun said quickly. “I mean, nice to meet you, I. I moved… I moved to stay. Here, I mean.”

“Nice,” Kyungsoo nodded.

“He’s in our club,” Chanyeol warned. Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun, pushing his glasses up as if he was trying to see something different.

“Oh,” he finally said. “Is he…?”

“Why don’t you two talk?” Chanyeol said impatiently, grabbing his bag. “I have things to do and my boyfriend will pick me up after class, so, yeah, I’m busy.”

They watched him go and Baekhyun would die before allowing the awkward silence win.

“Maybe I’m wrong, but he talks a lot about his college boyfriend, doesn’t he?” Baekhyun mocked.

“All the time,” Kyungsoo giggled. “He’s insufferable about it.”

Baekhyun felt so proud of himself for that giggle.

“Anh, where are you going now?” He asked casually.

“Social Studies,” Kyungsoo said. “It’s not as popular as Tumblr makes people think.”

Baekhyun really laughed.

“I thought about it,” Baekhyun confessed, starting to walk at a slow pace, so Kyungsoo could follow him. “But I had to pick some extra classes to adjust, too. Mostly English.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo nods. “That’s okay.”

“Hmmm,” Baekhyun gulped. “Every time I see you, you’re using some band shirts… I guess there are some concerts or bands around?”

“Not much,” Kyungsoo said, walking next to him. “We’re a small city, after all.”

“I see,” Baekhyun said. “Then what do you do for fun?”

Kyungsoo seemed to think about it, moving his plush lips. Baekhyun was suddenly in need of a glass of water.

“There’s Chanyeol’s grandmother’s pizzeria…” he mumbled. “And once in a while, Sehun or Tao throws a party.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun nodded. “I hope they invite me… I really like parties. Do you?”

“Not really,” Kyungsoo held his camera for a moment. “But I like to take pics of them. Also, they’re my friends, so…”

They were already inside and Baekhyun just wanted to stay a bit more. He felt weird like his chest had a second heart.

“You’re cute,” he said simply. Kyungsoo frowned.

“Hey,” a voice echoed in the hallway. “Baekhyun, are you lost?”

It was Junmyeon, running to them. Kyungsoo greeted him happily and Baekhyun felt bad for being surprised. Kyungsoo looked like he was a nice person, very caring – there was no reason for Baekhyun to be afraid of him.

“No, I’m not,” Baekhyun said. “I remember all the rooms.”

“Really,” Junmyeon squinted his eyes. “Let me guide you there so I can be sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t wait to Friday to come. He was distracted and he started to study to forget that he had to wait. It was easy to spot the guys at school, not only because it was a small place, but because now Baekhyun had… a group. A not-really-group, but almost there. He bumped in Sehun in his way out and Sehun made every kid following him (there were many) stop to offer Baekhyun his juice (organic, no sugar). Chanyeol kept giving him rides and Junmyeon helped him to study.

And Kyungsoo made his lit essay.

“It’s not really hard if you get the metaphor,” Kyungsoo said, body over Baekhyun’s laptop, sitting on the grass. “The problem is that you need the historical context first.”

“Oh, really,” Baekhyun said, lying on the grass next to him. “Tell me about it.”

Almost two hours of looking at Kyungsoo’s mouth moving and not listening to a single word.

 

 

 

The meeting room was small, a bit dark and had old boxes, but there wasn’t anything magic about it. Baekhyun looked around instead of sitting.

“Are we going to light candles?” He asked, inspecting the spiders on the wall. “They’re sleeping.”

“No,” Junmyeon said, placing the chairs in a cycle. “Just sit down, please.”

Chanyeol got late – Sehun was already sleeping on his chair and Kyungsoo was busy checking his camera. Baekhyun stared at their shoes and how different they looked. He was using pink converses, Kyungsoo had black Vans, Sehun was using slippers (apparently, he could break the dressing code) and Junmyeon was using a shinning baby blue Nike Air. Chanyeol’s silver Adidas and his Zootopia socks arrived.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, throwing his bag on the floor. Baekhyun didn’t care – that way he got to choose his chair right next to Kyungsoo.

“I know,” Junmyeon sighed. “Now, someone please explain our rules to Baekhyun.”

Silence.

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said. “Chanyeol is probably waiting for you to say something.”

Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun. He was using a black sweater and his cheeks were red; Baekhyun smiled immediately.

“Less than a month ago, something happened,” Kyungsoo said. “We don’t know what, how or why, but it seems that we gained power over elements.”

“Elements…?” Baekhyun repeated.

Sehun closed his eyes – he wasn’t sleeping that time, - and for a fraction of second, the chairs were shaking.

“Like that,” he said, pushing his shiny hair back.

“Mine was while I was playing guitar,” Chanyeol said. “All the windows were like… oooooooohhhsssss…”

Based on his gestures and sound, the windows were opened by the wind.

“I… accidentally burned my food while I was cooking,” Kyungsoo said, a bit embarrassed.

“Oh,” Baekhyun finally got it. “So you control the fire!”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared. “Now I can say that I actually control it.”

“That’s hot,” Baekhyun winked and he was the proudest man on earth when Kyungsoo snorted.

“Okay, stop the flirting,” Junmyeon said. “I control the water, which is great, but I’m going to college soon, so we need to figure out why while we’re together.”

“I don’t have powers like these,” Baekhyun sighed. “I can’t even prove that I have abilities.”

“I know you’re not lying,” Kyungsoo said, touching his arm. “I know when people lie.”

“But I can’t do anything cool,” Baekhyun confessed. “I mean, now I can’t even eat meat… so all you’ve got is a vegetarian.”

“No, I think we can figure out things together,” Chanyeol said, smiling. “Like, if this happened with us at the same time, it must have a reason. You too, Baekhyun.”

“Let’s all hold hands,” Sehun said suddenly. “Maybe something works.”

“The candles would be nice now,” Baekhyun said, but he was the first to grab Kyungsoo’s hands and then Sehun’s.

They all held hands in that circle, alone in the room.

Nothing happened.

“Okay, maybe we should research a bit more,” Junmyeon suggested. “Or, I don’t know. Go to a doctor. Maybe more—”

“Why is Baekhyun glowing?” Chanyeol frowned.

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said slowing. “A light is coming out of your chest. Are you feeling anything?”

“My heart is beating fast,” he said, but he thought it was, you know, the ‘holding a cute boy’s hand’ situation. “And I feel weird.”

“Take your shirt off,” Junmyeon said, standing up; not Kyungsoo or Chanyeol let his hand go.

“I feel like we should keep holding hands,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“You look like a lamp,” Sehun was gaping. The room was no longer dark and the spiders woke up, complaining.

Baekhyun coughed hard.

 

 

 

 

 

After a while, he stared at his necklace.

“It came out of my chest,” he said again as if the people around him didn’t know. “The fucking necklace is my son. I gave birth to it.”

“And people say there is only one way to make babies,” Sehun said absently, eating his pizza. Junmyeon, who was sharing the same puff than him, seemed a bit more empathetic.

“Well, now we know you do have powers.”

“To birth necklaces?” Baekhyun frowned. “Why are my powers so useless?”

“I think it’s a cute necklace,” Kyungsoo said quietly, probably trying to help. Baekhyun looked down at him, sitting on the floor and smiled.

“Okay, this time is pepperoni for Sehun and Junmyeon,” Chanyeol finished climbing the stairs while holding the pizza. “And _quatre formaggi_ for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol lived upstairs his grandma’s pizzeria and it was like a mess since he had the place all over to himself. Baekhyun asked himself for a second why they didn’t make the reunions there and a voice inside his head said; ‘Junmyeon needs the credits’. The voice really resembled Kyungsoo’s but at this point, Baekhyun knew that his crush had evolved to a small obsession.

“Thanks for sharing the pizza with me,” Baekhyun said.

“I love cheese,” Kyungsoo smiled. “I hope the cows are okay with sharing.”

“They’re okay with it if you don’t steal from their babies,” Baekhyun told – he liked to hear cows talking, they were nice and caring (and very chatty).

“Do they talk back?” Kyungsoo asked, biting his slice. “When you… talk to them?”

“Sometimes,” Baekhyun shrugged. “They are not very into humans, you see.”

“They have good reasons,” Kyungsoo agreed; his cheeks were full and he looked like a small kid.

“Yeah, I don’t blame them,” Chanyeol sat down to finally join them, with a family pizza on his hands and no one to share. He… ate a lot.

“Thanks for the pizza, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said, smelling it. “It’s my favorite…”

“I know youhhu maherried withsy foodi,” Chanyeol munched loudly. “So, whatch neshti?”

“I think we must discuss if we’re going to share to someone about us,” Junmyeon said. “A specialist, maybe?”

“I’m against it,” Kyungsoo said, serious. “Until we figure out why do we have those powers, it could be dangerous if people found out.”

“Yes,” Sehun nodded. “But we could find ways to see if other people have it too, right? I mean, Baekhyun kept it in silence for a while, so…”

“Why we don’t act like real superheroes,” Chanyeol proposed. “I mean, they don’t go around telling people, they research in silence. I never told anyone but you guys, not even my boyfriend.”

“Please stop saying you have a boyfriend, like, every second,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes back. “I swear.”

“You’re jealous because you have to study all the time and you don’t have time to date,” Chanyeol raised a slice of pizza and made kissing sounds. “Pizza is your girl.”

“Annoying,” Kyungsoo said. “But interesting point. We shouldn’t share, no matter how much we like people or they’re close to us. Not even parents.”

“Okay, then,” Junmyeon sighed. “Then, what we do?”

“Be careful,” Chanyeol said. “Try not to expose your powers—”

“You do that the most,” Sehun whined.

“—or tell people. Let’s just act like we’re the same.”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo said. “Whatever is happening, we should get clues soon.”

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon frowned. “You’re weirdly quiet.”

Baekhyun was eating his pizza so happy that he almost spat it when everyone looked at him.

“Sorry… pizza is my favorite,” he said. “Also… this is very new for me… so…”

“But what do you think about it?” Kyungsoo asked gently.

“Well, I… didn’t plan to do anything with my powers…” he scratched his face with his oily hand. “Just, you know, help animals and people, maybe?

They stayed in silence for a while.

“Maybe there’s a higher purpose,” Junmyeon sighed. “But how are we going to know?”

“I think we’re missing something,” Kyungsoo said. “Baekhyun, have you ever… did the necklace thing before?”

“No,” Baekhyun wanted to snort, but he was busy chewing.

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon asked. “I mean, it could have happened while you were sleeping…”

“I think I would notice if I ever materialized a necklace before,” he finally said. “No.”

“But he did it when we were together,” Kyungsoo pointed. “Maybe we should’ve done this before… if we knew… I think.”

“Staying together,” Chanyeol nodded. “That’s fine, I guess. Do you guys wanna move in?”

“No,” Junmyeon and Sehun said at the same time. Kyungsoo just ignored.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun said. “My brother needs me.”

“But we can stay together this weekend,” Sehun said. “A sleepover… would be nice, right?”

They all agreed – they were tired and there was nothing else to do. Junmyeon offered to drive them home since it was late, and Baekhyun accepted just to be around Kyungsoo a bit more.

“Where do you live?” He asked Kyungsoo.

“Not very far,” Kyungsoo smiled. “I’m Junmyeon’s neighbor. It’s a simple condo.”

“I live in a tiny house,” Baekhyun said. “It’s near the School. If you need anything in School days, I could help.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo smiled.

Junmyeon had left to pick the car and Sehun was inside, chatting with Chanyeol. Baekhyun had about five minutes to make a move and the front of the small pizzeria wasn’t exactly the most romantic place. It was smelling to cheese, it was noisy and Kyungsoo seemed a bit distracted.

“Hmmm…” Baekhyun coughed. “So… your powers… they are cool.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Kyungsoo said slowly. “I can cook easily now.”

That wasn’t working. Baekhyun sighed.

“I’m serious,” he said. “I got powers and they’re useless. At least, I think they are unless this thing on my neck is expensive.”

Kyungsoo looked at it and raised his hand like he wanted to touch it, but he didn’t.

“I feel like these things are talking to us on a personal level,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“What?” Baekhyun got closer to him. “Like…?”

“Junmyeon dropped out of his swimming classes because he needed credits and he didn’t get a scholarship,” Kyungsoo said. “Sehun moved here and they put him in the highest floor of a building. He feels… I mean, moving to the other side of the planet on his own it’s already pretty hard, but… his power could ground him, you know?”

Kyungsoo was babbling and Baekhyun was fascinated with how much he could speak.

“… and Chanyeol’s power through songs… they’re definitely for him, he lives for music… the air thing, you know? The sound… spreading…”

“How about you?” Baekhyun noticed. “What’s the thing with fire?”

Kyungsoo looked at him like he was really surprised to be asked such a thing.

“People say I’m cold,” he looked down. “It lacks me fire, I think.”

“They must be blind, then,” Baekhyun said, angry. “You’re cute, warm and you do make my insides melt.”

Kyungsoo’s ears got red and Baekhyun was actually embarrassed for being too sincere by accident. But well…

“You…” Kyungsoo said nervously. “Do you feel any connection with your power?”

“I wanted some jewelry,” Baekhyun mocked. “Oh, animals are also great friends so there’s that.”

Kyungsoo looked sad.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “It was a dumb theory, anyway…”

“No, it was great,” Baekhyun says quickly. “I think we should—”

“You should get in,” Junmyeon screamed from the car. “It’s late and I don’t want your family to beat me up!”

Baekhyun sighed deeply. On the way home, they chatted about causalities and he jumped off the car before Kyungsoo could actually analyze his home.

“See you tomorrow,” Baekhyun waved as he ran inside.

Baekbeom was waiting for him.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun said quickly.

“You need to pick your phone more often,” his brother sighed. “Where were you?”

“At Chanyeol’s grandma’s pizzeria,” he smiled. “Tomorrow I have a sleepover in Sehun’s house.”

Baekbeom gaped.

“Well, I guess teenagers have more social lives, I guess,” he frowned. “You just need to give me their family number, that’s all. Don’t disappear. What did you do at that place?”

“We just talked,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes back, throwing his bag on the couch. “Please don’t talk like I’m gonna do drugs or something.”

“I don’t know,” he explained. “You’re new here… you don’t know these people that well. So don’t go—”

“Can I dye my hair light brown?” Baekhyun had an idea.

“So it’s a crush,” his brother concluded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun lived in the tallest building that Baekhyun had ever seen. Baekhyun was even afraid of touching things, so when Chanyeol rushed inside to catch the elevator, he was terrified.

“Be careful,” he said, afraid of Chanyeol’s huge bag hitting the mirror. “Did you bring the whole house?”

“No, but I brought pizza,” Chanyeol smiled inside of his black hoodie. “You better thank me. It’s the last floor.”

Baekhyun pushed the button and the door closed.

“Have you been here before?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol nodded. “With my boyfriend and Sehun’s boyfriend.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun gulped. “You don’t have to rub in everyone’s face that you have a boyfriend, you know?”

“Don’t be jealous just because you’re a virgin,” Chanyeol slapped him.

“What’s the problem in being a virgin?” Baekhyun complained, but he was a bit embarrassed.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol shrugged, shaking the bears hanging in his bag. “I mean, Kyungsoo wouldn’t care, you know?”

“Why would I care about his opinion?” Baekhyun was a hundred percent sure he was red.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol laughed. “He has never dated anyone, that’s why.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun whispered.

Sehun was waiting for them at his door.

“Finally,” he said, arms crossed. “You’re late. Ah, nice hair color, Baekhyun.”

The apartment was huge, minimalistic and clean (except for the clothes mess). In the middle of the living room, Sehun put some pillows and snacks. Kyungsoo was sitting down, checking his camera pictures; his pajamas consisted of a black t-shirt and soft pants. Baekhyun even forgot the pizzas and sat next to him after taking his shoes off.

“Hello!”

“Hello,” Kyungsoo smiled, looking up. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun shook his head cutely. “I’m all ears.”

Kyungsoo showed him the camera’s screen. “Here, can you see?”

He was showing some pictures of Baekhyun, mostly taken during classes. Baekhyun couldn’t remember seeing Kyungsoo taking a picture of him.

“Huh… my face?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said, passing through the pictures. “There’s a light coming out of your chest.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun noticed. “It’s… really small…”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said. “But it’s in every photo. I think the necklace was there… probably trying to come out.”

“You have a lot of pictures of me,” Baekhyun realized.

Kyungsoo widened his eyes – so big, - and held the camera protectively.

“Well, you’re the new student… so… hmmm…” he was red. “It’s nice to take pictures of something different…”

“I want to do that hand holding thing again,” Sehun sat on the pillows – now Baekhyun could see that he was using Chanel pajamas. Junmyeon walked in the room while drying his hair with a towel.

“Now?” He said. “I just changed my clothes and I couldn’t eat since I was studying—”

“Now,” Sehun said. “Come on, Chanyeol. Forget the pizzas for a second.”

They reluctantly sat down to join them. Baekhyun was happy to hold hands.

“Okay,” Chanyeol said. “How about now?”

“Just wait,” Sehun said. “Maybe Baekhyun will make another necklace.”

“I think it’s just one,” Kyungsoo said. “It must represent something.”

Baekhyun frowned, looking down. It was a heart shaped clear stone, hanging on a golden string.

“It’s a heart,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Maybe it’s the fifth element, heart.”

They waited a bit, but nothing happened. Chanyeol sighed and let go of their hands; Sehun mirrored him, but Baekhyun didn’t want to let go.

“Oh-Oh,” Junmyeon pointed. “The necklace is shining!”

It wasn’t only shining – the heart was levitating easily, moving like he was under waves. Baekhyun held breath and they didn’t move.

“It’s alive,” Kyungsoo said, Baekhyun listened to someone else introducing themselves.

“It’s the heart of Kandrakar,” Baekhyun repeated. “Fuck, it’s speaking! It’s speaking to me!”

The heart had a quiet voice.

“ _Witch_ ,” it said to Baekhyun. “ _It’s about time for you to fulfill your mission.”_

“What’s that thing saying?” Chanyeol blinked; they all looked terrified – it resembled those horror movies where friends awaken a ghost.

“Shhh,” Kyungsoo said.

“What’s… my mission?” Baekhyun gulped; at this point, the light was so strong that he couldn’t see the blue of his shirt.

“ _Your mission is to keep the heart of Kandrakar in this moment of danger,”_ The necklace said quietly. _“And your friends… they must fight and protect Kandrakar.”_

“No offense at all,” Baekhyun said respectfully, “but what’s Kandrakar?”

“I was going to ask that,” Sehun whispered.

“ _It’s a place where nature has hidden its essence… and it’s in danger. It’s not visible to human eyes, because humans are not worthy… but gave Nature gave you powers to listen to those that can see it and survive the travel.”_

“It’s a place,” Baekhyun said loud. “But how… how we will get there…? By train or—”

“ _You need to listen to the other beings. They know the way… and with the nature essence on you coming out, you can use these abilities to find your way.”_

“Basically,” Baekhyun informed them. “Nature gave us this ability to save Earth and now I have to listen to the animals so they can guide us to this place and fight evil.”

“I have to study,” Junmyeon said absently. “Three biology lessons today.”

“What should we wear?” Sehun asked. “I mean, is it a forest or—”

“ _It’s dangerous to go on your own,”_ the heart warned. _“You must rely on each other to survive.”_

“No offense… again,” Baekhyun let out a long sigh. “We’re teenagers… I mean, there isn’t anyone more capable to save the earth? I mean, Chanyeol can’t walk two meters without getting hurt.”

“Don’t say bad things about me to the heart of the Kardashians!”

“It’s Kandrakar,” Sehun made a face.

“ _You’re old enough to understand the world and young enough to keep your connection with nature. It’s a perfect time._ _You’re capable and nature has given you abilities. Your differences will help you.”_ The heart made a small sound, slowly returning to its original place. _“Your guide has been following you for a while, Baekhyun. It’s time for you to go home.”_

“Home?” Baekhyun said breathlessly.

 _“Yes, your true home. A place where you all belong.”_ The heart’s light was fading. “ _Your guide is here.”_

“The guide?” Baekhyun looked around. “Is there anyone here?”

Junmyeon stood up, searching for someone.

“There’s no one here but us,” Sehun said. “And that butterfly over there.”

Baekhyun turned his neck so fast that it hurt.

“Oh…” he blinked. The giggling butterfly.

“It’s familiar…” Kyungsoo mumbled next to him. Baekhyun turned back to him and held his shoulders. Kyungsoo stared at him, surprised.

“Can I kiss you?” Baekhyun screamed.

“Wha-at?” Kyungsoo stuttered. “Why?”

“It’s important,” Baekhyun said quickly.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nodded.

Baekhyun pulled him into a kiss; it wasn’t a very impressive kiss. He pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s and he felt Kyungsoo kissing him back shyly. His heart was beating faster and his hand was sweating. His body was warm like he was hugging a soft and really hot thing.

Sehun coughed. “You’re burning your pillow, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun realized they had an audience and broke the kiss. Kyungsoo shook his pillow until it wasn’t on fire anymore.

“So…” Chanyeol said. “Nice kiss, but what we do now?”

“We will follow that butterfly,” Baekhyun licked his lips to keep the taste. “And we go to Kandrakar. No dress code and we have to go now if I’m not here tomorrow when Baekbeom comes to pick me, I’m dead.”

There was a second of silence until they reacted.

“I’ll pack the food and the first aid kit,” Sehun said, standing up elegantly. “Use the rooms to change into better clothes.”

“I’ll try to find things to use as a weapon,” Chanyeol jumped. “We’ll need them.”

“I’ll write a letter in case we don’t come back… maybe a message too,” Junmyeon said, standing slowly, a bit distracted.

Baekhyun was still trying to digest everything.

“So,” Kyungsoo said.

“Oh,” Baekhyun gulped.

“What was the importance of kissing me?” Kyungsoo asked, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I didn’t want to die without kissing someone,” Baekhyun confessed.

He was slapped in the face.

“Ugh,” he caressed his cheek. “I deserve that.”

“I’m going to help them packing, they’re a mess,” Kyungsoo said, the camera hanging on his neck. “We will talk about that later.”

Baekhyun watched him leaving.

“His ears were red, did you see?” Baekhyun giggled.

“He’s totally into you,” the butterfly giggled back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! It's Suzana's fave ship and it's a High School thing so it was a bit hard for me to write as a teenager again. I was obsessed with witch and I really enjoyed this concept, so I wanted something fast-paced but soft just like the comics were :)


End file.
